


Bygones

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: set between season 4 episode 17 and episode 18





	Bygones

“One day, Supergirl, you will have to realize how many people believe in you. You once told me your main goal was to become a symbol of hope. You’ve been more than successful in that respect.” Alex said as though it were obvious and she really ought to know all of this information already.

Kara’s gaze shifted to Lena who seemed much more comfortable away from the eyes of the less than adoring public. She was dressed in comfortable clothing. She wouldn’t feel truly relaxed Kara suspected until her brother was dead or back in a Max Security prison where he belongs… dead would probably be better though. Kara usually reserved those thoughts for her angriest days. Kara could see the hints of exhaustion behind both pairs of their eyes now. She felt a hint of guilt for that. Pale blue/green eyes were steadily meeting her own.

“When I said ‘bygones’, I meant it. Our past is water under the bridge and I only wish to focus on the here and now… proving your innocence.” Lena’s voice was full of heart and meaning; even her heartbeat was consistent. She was being completely honest. Supergirl felt that wash over her like a bucket of cold water. The pent up tension and fear of their anger rushed out of her. She was surprised to find her knees giving out. Her whole body fell to the floor with a solid thud.

Lena made it to her first, giving in to her automatic instinct of running her hands thru Supergirl’s hair and pulling her in for a hug. She wasn’t completely certain of why. This honestly just felt like what Kara would do for her if she were having this kind of reaction. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and squeezed gently. Lena was amazed that someone so incredibly strong could be so careful.

Alex cleared her throat and walked over, offering her hand to help Supergirl to her feet. She pulled, though she knew her human self would never be able to move the Kryptonian, and Supergirl followed. Alex instinctively hugged the superhero. She was reminded of how it felt to hug her sister and was reminded of why she fought… the people she’d met and meant to protect.   
“Come on, Supergirl. It’s been a hard day for you. Let’s sit down and discuss the next step. We’re going to clear your name.” Lena took one of Alex’s hands and one of Kara’s to lead them both to the couch before pouring three glasses. “Do you drink, Supergirl?”

“I can drink... but I can’t get drunk.” She replied with a half-shrug, though she accepted the drink. Alex looked a bit horrified by the prospect. “Yes, it’s very inconvenient.”

“I’ll add that to my list of projects to work on for you guys. That’s just an inhumane way to be made to live.” Lena said and the other two women could see the gears in her mind turning as she contemplated the problem.

“Everything I do is inhuman. I’m not a human.” Supergirl joked. “My physiology is completely different… but on the inside I am…”

“No, I totally understand,” Alex replied, watching Supergirl carefully as she took the cape off and laid it across the back of a chair almost reverently. “You might be one of the most human aliens I have ever met. Were you raised by humans like your cousin?”

Kara leveled a look at Alex. It hurt to have her own sister asking those questions when she could still remember stargazing and movie nights and flying with Alex as they grew up, spending time together. Kara chewed on her bottom lip, having to fight off the urge to push a pair of glasses that weren’t there on her nose.

“You know that I can’t tell you about my alter ego. This is as much for my protection as it is yours. Haven’t you seen how _often_ Oliver Queen’s family have been attacked? It’s not fair to the people in my life whom I love… or to my cousin. The House of El protects one another’s secrets.” she put on a harder tone, the Supergirl voice. ”Yes, I was raised human though, after my arrival on Earth as a thirteen-year-old girl.”

Lena’s interest was piqued then, finding that she really did want to know more about their personal superhero’s history. 

“If there were anything that you were willing to tell us, or wanted to tell us, I’m sure we are both more than happy to listen.” Lena had to add her two cents. It seemed to her Supergirl wanted to say more and was barely holding the words back.

“Nothing I say will leave this room?” Kara asked looking for confirmation from two of her very favorite people in the world. They both nodded and Kara began to tell the story of her childhood in Argo City and her arrival on Earth. Even that much of her story elicited all kinds of questions from the pair of scientists. At one point Lena got so excited by one of Supergirl’s descriptions of an alien creature that she sent Alex to grab a notebook for her to sketch a picture for her. The other two women were pleasantly surprised and proceeded to have Supergirl produce several more pieces of particular creatures, landscapes, and planets for them. Kara was quite happy to comply.


End file.
